The present disclosure generally relates to plaster tapes, and more particularly relates to a wallboard joint tape having application facilitating indicators.
A conventional wallboard joint tape is used to cover a seam joint defined by joining two adjacent sheets of wallboard during construction. A smooth outer surface of the seam joint is achieved by applying the wallboard tape over the joint, and is subsequently coated with a joint compound, also referred to as mud. Initially, a small amount of joint compound is spread into the seam joint or gap using a putty knife or trowel. Once the compound is applied to the seam joint, the putty knife is used to smooth the compound so that the compound surface is leveled with a surrounding wall surface. Next, the wallboard tape is applied to the joint, and gently pressed until the tape adheres to the wallboard. Additional layers of the joint compound are applied on top of the tape to cover and hide the joint, and also to create a physical bond between the adjacent sheets of wallboard.
Although a fiberglass mesh wallboard tape can be used, the wallboard tape is typically made of paper, and has a smooth side and a roughened side. The roughened side faces the wallboard, and knits better with the joint compound placed in the seam joint. A lengthwise crease is also provided along a centered longitudinal line of the roughened side to facilitate making corner joints. The smooth side has acceptable bonding properties with cover layers of joint compound used to finish the joint. For better attachment, the tape should be positioned with the crease facing downwardly when applying the tape on the joint so that the roughened side faces and knits with the joint compound.
In many cases, however, the crease alone is not enough to alert users of a proper orientation of the tape, and the users mistakenly use the tape upside down, having the smooth side facing downwardly instead of the roughened side. Due to its even surface, the smooth side does not knit as well with the joint compound as the roughened side. Further, low and poor adhesion to the joint compound occurs when the tape is positioned with the crease facing upwardly. Mistakenly positioned tapes must be removed and reapplied correctly, causing waste of time and materials. While the conventional tapes are functional and partly effective, they present problems for the users when misapplied. Therefore, there is a need for an improved joint tape having an indicator alerting the users of a proper orientation of the tape to save operating time and costs.